


What My Body Has Seen

by yasang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasang/pseuds/yasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John堅持戴套。Sherlock很失望。這顯然是陽具崇拜的起源。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What My Body Has Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568732) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



「你、」Sherlock不悅的說，「在幹嘛？」

 

幸好John停下手邊的動作，雖然他沒馬上如Sherlock希望的將討厭的保險套包裝丟到床下。「你明知道，如果你討厭別人一直重複詢問顯而易見的答案，那你今天也問我太多次了。我正在套保險套。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

即使Sherlock生理上不可能懷孕──他當然無法，John也沒傻到會誤會──口交也不成問題。Sherlock沒傳染病。John也只有第一型單純皰疹病毒──Sherlock曾在他嘴角看過皰疹──但Sherlock對此毫不在意。

 

然而，John用彷佛Sherlock才是蒙上一層陰影的人的目光看著他。「因為我貫徹安全性行為，Sherlock。而你不這麼做顯然是──」

 

「別傻了，」Sherlock打斷他。「我最後一次性行為發生在十年前，而且我向你保證我有做好完整的防範措施。」

 

「噢，但我的可不是十年前，」John也打斷他的話。「事實上，根據你的評論，我就是個淫魔，這自然提高我染上性病的機率。此外，性並非唯一的……嗯。」

 

John的眼神不斷掃過Sherlock，顯然期望對方能夠接續自己的句子，但這一次，Sherlock無法馬上這麼做。雖然只過了一秒他便接上John的思緒，但這短暫的空隙卻極少出現。他很少傻眼。

 

他當然不該傻眼。這是個正當的論點。不乾淨的針頭跟不安全的性交可以達到一樣的破壞力，John知道Sherlock過去用針頭的頻率比性交的次數還多很多。然而，他每次都有確保自己用的是乾淨的針頭──即使是沉迷於毒品、幾乎是定居在毒窟的那段時間。

 

但John仍沒理由相信自己。毫無疑問的，有些人會因為太茫而不知道、甚至不介意到底是什麼東西插進他們的血管。

 

Sherlock或許不該介意這些。如果John沒用光裸的陰莖射進自己嘴裡會有什麼差別嗎？

 

但確實有差。不知為何，至少這麼說吧：在不會知道John愛液的味道下跟他做愛的想法令人不悅。

 

跪在John雙膝間，Sherlock近得能夠用嘴含住那迷人的勃起──平均長度、傲人的寬度、割過包皮、下彎而微微偏左──Sherlock在……他甚至不記得什麼時間後就沒這麼失望過。

 

「你可以在高潮前拔出來，」他提議。雖然不是最棒的解決方法，但還可以接受。他至少能嘗到John的前液，又或許John願意射在他 ** _身上_** 。或在床單上──Sherlock不介意去舔那些布料，只要這能讓他更加接近自己的渴望。

 

出乎預料之外，John變成一臉懷疑的表情。「拜託跟我說你沒有 ** _刪掉_** 基礎性教育知識。」

 

雖然跟自己期望的回應相差甚遠，但最糟的是，John的勃起開始軟掉了。

 

恐慌鞭笞著Sherlock胸腔。John可能會改變心意，覺得Sherlock實在難以取悅、無法成為一個好的性伴侶，最終決定結束兩人才剛建立的關係。不可以這樣；Sherlock絕不允許。

 

「忘了吧，」他迅速回話。「就……忘記我剛剛說的一切。這樣很好。有套子也可以。很好，甚至可以說，棒極了。」

 

Sherlock雜亂無章的說著。 ** _看在上帝的份上，閉嘴，_** 他跟自己說，幸好他還能控制住自己的身體。

 

在John再次撕開包裝袋將套子捲上自己的勃起之前，John看著他好一陣子，那視線彷佛要滲入自己的想法中──多無助阿，當然，但至少他試過了。John的下體還沒漲回全硬的大小：那表皮下層的迷人血管還未跟Sherlock口誤之前一樣突出。

 

因此，為了彌補這個窘境，他幾乎是一被許可就撲上John的陰莖，盡力將它吞到喉嚨最深處，剩下的部分也用手好好環住。

 

這實在是……當然不會不喜歡。John的大腿肌抽動著，手指也陷入Sherlock的髮絲，就像溺水的男人緊抓著浮木、掙扎著浮在水面上一般。這樣的舉動讓Sherlock感到開心，且有種被獎勵的感覺：他會將這些性感帶的資料放入資料夾內，好好儲藏在mind palace內的小房間。

 

但聚異戊二烯的味道及口感──不是乳膠：可能是偏好、會過敏、或怕他的床伴會過敏？──還有阻隔他跟他的渴求的只是個又薄又易破的事物讓他一直分心。只要Sherlock吞吐時稍微用牙齒使勁的摩擦、或讓表面乾去，他便能輕易弄破套子。

 

然而，他不能做得太刻意。不只不能，事實上：這只會讓他被罵到臭頭。

 

他把這個想法拋到腦後，全心全意的吹舔著John圓潤的冠部。先是張嘴濕吻著，而後盡力的用舌頭隔著保險套描繪John的形狀。如此當John開始射精時，Sherlock便可以 ** _感受到_** 它們：從前端裂縫射出的愛液將覆滿整個龜頭。

 

隨著John低吼一聲，Sherlock試著從套子頂端將其全數吸入，讓精子隔著套子在嘴裡流動。明明這麼近，已經這麼接近了。雖然Sherlock的勃起也非常可觀，但比起自己的慾望，他更想要讓John脫下那該死的保險套，將裡面的種子全數灑進自己嘴中。

 

**_我的_** ，他絕望的想著。 ** _那應該是_** 我的。

 

稍早，John推開Sherlock，讓他渴望的看著自己脫下保險套、綁起來、起身離開床鋪丟掉。

 

稍晚，Sherlock努力克制自己壓下想把它從垃圾桶中取回的衝動。只差那麼一點點。

 

*

 

Sherlock有足夠的技術替自己做性傳染病檢測，但他仍選擇上醫院掛號。一部分是因為他希望能有正式的書面報告，確定他目前並沒有感染任何疾病，而當這份結果在篩檢幾日後寄到信箱，他馬上將報告放在咖啡桌的正中央，確保John一定看的到。

 

即使他確定John一定看的到，John卻沒有任何表示。在兩天都沒談到這項議題後，Sherlock將這份報告多複印一份，貼在John能平視的冰箱位置上。

 

然而，還是什麼也沒有。當然，在Sherlock收到檢驗報告後John也沒要求過任何性活動，所以或許他的響應就只是在下次Sherlock想要幫他口交時 ** _不要_** 從皮夾中抽出一隻保險套套上。

 

當他注意到John走向冰箱，連看都沒看那張黏在門上的影本就打開冰箱門時，Sherlock早已消磨殆盡的耐心應聲斷裂。

 

「全民健保指出我沒有感染任何已知的性傳染病，」他邊說邊走去站在John正後方。那個John最討厭的位置──『別緊緊跟在我後面，』他有時會這麼說──不過這也確保Sherlock能得到他所有的注意力。

 

「沒錯，」John冷淡的說，什麼也沒拿的關上冰箱門轉身，「我終於慢慢搞清楚你為什麼要把你的結果貼滿整間公寓。我不知道我該開心還是生氣，你到底怎麼評斷我的觀察力，讓你必須放大影印讓我能在走過這該死的房間的每個角落時都可以看到這個。」

 

「所以？」

 

John眨眨眼。「所以什麼？」

 

氣死人了。John不像一般人類一樣愚蠢，所以Sherlock才無法理解他為什麼一直表現的一如往常。「你現在滿意了，可以赦免我們不使用套子嗎？」

 

John的臉微微扭曲著退後一步，彷佛這個提議可笑至極。「滿意？呃，不，不完全是。你知道你只是等式的其中一側嗎？」

 

噢，沒錯，因為John是『淫魔』。嗯，這好辦。

 

「那你也去做篩檢。如果你願意，你可以去我之前去的那間。不是個很糟的經驗。雖然必須等上好一陣子。而如果你不介意， ** _我_** 也完全能夠勝任──」

 

「Sherlock！」John大吼。那是軍人的口氣，是他的John H. Watson上校，諾森伯蘭郡第五槍團槍手的聲音，一旦用這種口氣說話，Sherlock就會馬上安靜而心生敬畏。「到底他媽的發生什麼事？」

 

Sherlock先深深的吸一口氣，緩緩自己瘋狂的心跳。如果John打算結束這一切，那Sherlock也會冷靜而明理。他絕不會跪下來懇求第二次機會。他不會。「沒『發生什麼事』。」

 

「胡說。你，」──John的食指抵在Sherlock胸口──「從一開始建立關係後就變得莫名其妙。」

 

**_冷靜而明理_** ，Sherlock提醒自己。「我只是想表示如果沒有任何理由，我們不須堅持戴套──」

 

「不，」John打斷他。「如果你有用點邏輯，你一向無理而直接。但 ** _這_** ──」John大幅度的揮手指向冰箱。「──這是情緒化的表現。」

 

才不只是情緒化的表現，Sherlock沮喪的想著。這是他情感的基礎，而且他已經讓這件事情佔據腦袋好幾週了。羞愧如斗篷般罩上他的肩膀，無形的重量將其壓成不自然的垂度。

 

「嘿，」John的聲音變得柔和，額頭因關切而皺起。「你只要……跟我聊聊，好嗎？讓我知道你那小腦袋是怎麼想的。」

 

什麼都沒有。Sherlock深吸一口氣。「我想要。」

 

簡潔有力。

 

John舔了舔嘴唇，瞇著眼睛彷佛這件事情需要經過沉思。「你想要……無套做愛？」

 

還算正確，不過並不是Sherlock的原意。「廣義上，是的。」

 

John緊盯著他，一臉寫著 ** _在你給我完整答案前先好好想一想_** 的表情。

 

Sherlock歎氣。「我承認我很想要直接跟你的精液做接觸……那對我很有吸引力。但整個防範措施就是在保證這不會發生。」

 

「沒錯，」John說。只有在這麼嚴肅、在怕John會完全對Sherlock失去興致的情況下，才能讓Sherlock不因討厭John對此表示懷疑時翻白眼。「所以你想要我……射在你體內、射在你身上，或以上皆是？」

 

「沒錯。就是……」光是想像那畫面就快讓他受性大發。嘴裡滿是濃郁的味道，有些濺出的液體乾在臉頰或頭髮上，甚至有一部分流下來滴到大腿。在他體內、在他身上。 ** _噢_** 。「是的，」他草草結尾，從John一邊抬起的眉毛來看，他失神的瞬間並不是沒被發現。

 

「好吧，」John說。他又再次舔過嘴唇，但這次速度慢了許多。顯然是在品味腦中的畫面。「這真是……我還真沒想到。」

 

**_當然_** ，Sherlock心想。他在腦中倒帶並快撥前幾分鐘的畫面，現在他可以清楚看到John認為自己是因在乎兩人缺乏穩定性的情感關係而拒絕套子。太遲鈍了。他也不管自己忍不忍得住，直接翻了個白眼。

 

「好，」John後退一步，心意已決的點點頭。「這個嘛。我想我也該做個篩檢。然後……我們再更深入談論這件事情。」

 

*

 

隔週，John帶回所有性傳染病的檢驗報告，正如Sherlock預想：除了第一型單純皰疹病毒為陽性外，其餘結果都是陰性。

 

「對，所以，」John在Sherlock把他的檢驗報告搶過去時開口，「如你所見，不完全乾淨。可能會傳染疾病。」

 

「無關緊要，」Sherlock想也不想地回他。

 

「不是這麼說吧，」John想要跟Sherlock爭論，但Sherlock顯然沒這打算。

 

「當然是。你發病時會出現皰疹。但每次都只有一個、每次都在同一個地方──你的下唇，中間偏右。只要我們在發病時避開接吻或口交，那就無關緊要。」

 

Sherlock期待John會叫自己在發病前、在會傳染病毒時提醒他。就算John無法預測時間，Sherlock也早就準備好了。他會告訴John自己根本不介意那些事情。有定期的藥物治療──他擔心什麼？

 

但John對於這些風險沒多說半句。他只是點點頭，看著Sherlock手上的紙並舔過上唇。

 

「你還在猶豫，」Sherlock說。顯而易見，但他討厭指出這麼明顯的事實。但他現在為什麼要這麼做？「你為什麼要猶豫？」

 

「不知道。」John雙手交叉環胸，背靠著流理台。「只是認為我們應該討論得更仔細些。」

 

「噢。」Sherlock側身將報告丟在桌上。他想要把這跟他的檢驗報告一起貼在冰箱門上，但他現在手邊沒膠帶。「恩，這我同意。」

 

「你同意嗎？」John右邊的眉毛揚起。

 

「當然。」John幹嘛那麼驚訝？他們本來就有一堆事情必須討論。「從口交開始，你偏好射在我嘴裡或射在我臉上？兩個在我看來都滿吸引人的，不過就我所知，精液跑進眼睛會很不舒服──」

 

「不──」John打斷他，但在接話前還是先咯咯笑出聲。他抬頭，透過眼睫毛向上看著Sherlock，還帶著淺淺的笑容，Sherlock從來不會拒絕這個表情，只會越來越愛。「這不是我剛剛說要討論的，不過，恩……」

 

Sherlock恍然大悟：這件事情已經脫離John的舒適圈。他在以往的關係中都有使用保險套，甚至──極有可能──曾對自己保證過絕不會無套性交。但他信任Sherlock、想讓他開心。

 

Sherlock對John的愛慕之情盈滿胸口，在每次呼吸時擴散至全身。

 

「當然，」他強迫自己說，「如果你想要當什麼事都沒發生過……」

 

Sherlock願意吞下失落，接受這個決議。幸好，他的思考脈絡相當卓越，他依然能在孤單寂寞時恣意揮霍他在腦中建造出的幻想。

 

「Sherlock。」John抬起下巴，笑容咧的更開，整張臉都亮了起來。「過來。」

 

Sherlock靠得更近，直到兩人的雙腿交錯，而John的手掌托著他的臉頰兩側。

 

「沒關係的，」John軟軟的說著，並吻著他柔軟的唇。

 

*

 

他們爭論了地點及姿勢。Sherlock想要John在廚房（便於事後清理）站著（讓他的射程能受到地心引力牽引），但John想在床上（太過糾結于傳統性愛的發生地點）躺著（懶惰）。

 

他們達成協議：John坐在他起居室的椅子上，Sherlock跪在他大腿中間。

 

「我應該要，我不知道，脫衣服或幹嘛嗎？」John在Sherlock解開他的褲扣時問。

 

「不。」現在不要，第一次先不要。現在他靠得這麼近，Sherlock才沒耐心等John脫光光。當John的拉鍊敞開，Sherlock立馬將褲子扯到屁股下方，接著將內褲也一併扯下。「我只需要你的老二。」

 

「當然，」John呼吸紊亂的說著，「但如果我的衣服沾上什麼──」

 

他突然『嘶』的一聲停止說話，因為Sherlock正將他的手指環上John那美好而光裸的柱身，那小傢伙現在還沒半硬。Sherlock覺得偶爾讓它在自己嘴中變硬、然後就放在那兒等它變軟也不錯。

 

但當然不是今天。一來John在Sherlock品嚐它之前就已經變硬了，二來Sherlock這次想要好好『欣賞』──先是用嘴，最後用手、用拳頭握著John的陰莖，仔細的看他吐精。

 

John的下體有股麝香味，類似汗水乾掉後的味道，但不會不好聞。這麼近、這樣將它握在手中，Sherlock估測它大概長15公分、周長13公分，而且──Sherlock將包皮從冠部褪去──有很標準的蕈狀頂部。它在Sherlock的掌下變粗，Sherlock輕輕地在頂端印下一吻。

 

「Sherlock，」John咬著牙說出。「快──做就是了，拜託。」

 

Sherlock照做，他放鬆下顎及喉嚨，一口氣將John吞到最深處。他沒忘記要讓舌頭在下方滑動，一邊吞入、一邊品嚐。這嚐起來像是肌膚、汗水、以及──很失落的──沒什麼特別。

 

「天啊，」John低吼。他右大腿肌縮起，而後他緊握在腳兩側的扶手邊緣。

 

荒謬。Sherlock一邊退出、一邊用嘴唇戲弄著John渴求撫慰而抽蓄著的欲望。「我們第一次做的時候你拉著我的頭髮。」

 

John好像不知道Sherlock在說哪國語言般默默地眨眼。「嗯。呃……對不起，我──」

 

他的身體被憤怒貫穿。Sherlock一頭毛茸茸的卷髮 ** _就在這兒_** ，比什麼都適合揉捏，難道John真心認為Sherlock會想要他去抓那塊塞著棉花的布料嗎？

 

「別道歉。我想要你這麼做，」他讓自己的渴望完全表露在臉上。

 

John的喉結隨著吞咽的動作上下滑動，他滿足Sherlock的請求，雙手鬆鬆的抓著Sherlock的頭髮。

 

滿意的哼聲，Sherlock再次垂下頭，在Sherlock將龜頭含入嘴巴時，John的手指收緊著表露自己受到的刺激。他深情而濕潤的吸著它，任由自己的唾液沿著柱身下滑，作為手掌上下滑動的潤滑液。知道自己是第一個、也是唯一一個這麼品嚐John的人的想法不斷衝擊著自己。

 

「天啊，」John嘶聲說著。「你看起來── ** _操_** 。」

 

Sherlock打開雙眼──他什麼時候閉起來的？他想不起來──只看到John饑渴地看著自己。特別是看著Sherlock的嘴。然後，終於，Sherlock從鹹澀的味道收到第一次提示。

 

只有前液，而且只有一點點，大概就一滴，但Sherlock低吟著。接近了，這跟他想要的太接近了。

 

他抽開嘴巴，加快、加重擼動John陰莖的動作──他的手遠比唇舌更靈巧，能更快讓John ** _立刻_** 達到高潮，而非慢慢地被吸出或玩弄。

 

John緊抓著他的頭髮，刺痛的感覺從Sherlock的頭皮處傳來。但Sherlock全神貫注的撫弄手中粗硬而發紅的下體，它甚至隨著Sherlock的擼動越發堅硬。還隨著John的吸氣一次次抽動著。

 

John越來越接近了──太近了。Sherlock的口腔因為這樣的想法而溢滿口水。但他提醒自己這次沒有要『品嚐』。他只會看著，或許事後把手指上的殘留舔乾淨。

 

另一波大量的前液從裂縫溢出，滑落蕈狀的頂部，Sherlock突然完全忘了自己的計畫。

 

他將龜頭含入嘴裡奮力吸著，手指不忘繼續摩擦柱身。John抽蓄的動作彷佛中彈後長籲口氣，他將身子對著Sherlock的頭部蜷起，並尖聲吐出：「噢！」

 

「天啊，」他低吼著，同時Sherlock可以感覺到它背後的襯衫正被緊抓著，那兒的布料因此捲成球狀。「不要──那樣── ** _幹_** ，Sherlock。」

 

John的下體腫得更大，一陣陣的脈動後，愛意全數射入Sherlock嘴中，第一波準確地落在舌尖上，讓他嘴中滿是刺激而獨特的精液的味道。

 

唯一一個這樣嚐過John的人──Sherlock一度希望他能把這一刻展現給所有人看。他想要用這個經驗將自己密不透風的層層包起。

 

Sherlock抽離嘴巴，John洩出一聲失落的『不要走，還要』爬著Sherlock的背，但Sherlock繼續撫摸它，讓他立刻無聲的迎上第二波高潮。不像第一次那樣噴灑出來：這次，精液像是過滿的水溢出水杯般流出，沾滿Sherlock的指節、流到他的胸口、地板、John的褲子、John的下體及囊袋。

 

這比他想像中的還要更為黏稠，不過沒Sherlock自己的那麼濃，他的精液總是呈乳白色。John的則是半透明的水流。Sherlock忍不住在他看著John射精時發出一聲讚歎，自己的下體也因產生共鳴而抽動著。

 

第三道、接著是第四道，在它總算要平息前，John全身癱軟、雙眼緊閉著皺起、身體也不由自主地顫動著。他的下體也在Sherlock手中抽蓄。

 

Sherlock減緩撫摸的速度，濕潤而緩慢的沿著柱身滑動拳頭。他成功地在John要求他『停下來，該死的 ** _天啊_** 。』前擠出最後一滴稀薄的液體，而後遵照John的指示停手，默默地看著John造成的一片狼藉。

 

**_我的_** ，他心想，努力抿著嘴唇忍住嗚咽。

 

「可別誤會，」John說。他喘著氣，身體時不時的抽動著，即使他張著眼睛，他仍比平常更加頻繁的眨眼。「因為這實在……太快了。不是真的，呃，舒服到。」

 

Sherlock約莫沮喪了一秒。畢竟他沒想到要讓對方舒服；他只是努力讓John射精。

 

他當然成功了。證據擺在眼前──跟他體內。

 

他舔著嘴唇回味，品嚐John的味道。John的精液比Sherlock自己的還不苦一些，只有點像剛酸掉的果汁。從普通標準來看或許不能算喜歡，但確實比較不會 ** _不_** 喜歡。

 

Sherlock將手伸到嘴邊，舌頭滑過每個指節舔去愛液。他發現這個口感也不如自己的嗆口。比較不黏稠，容易吞咽些。他輕聲低吟，舔入更多。

 

「天啊，」John咕噥著。他一隻手陷入Sherlock髮內，讓他抬起視線。John的雙眼驚訝的大張著。「看看你。你真是淫亂的騷貨，對吧？」

 

**_只有對你_** ，Sherlock心想著，他的表情大概也表明一切。他從胸口鏟起滿滿一指的精液，將其也納入嘴中。

 

John繃著聲音低吼作為回應，手指卡在Sherlock髮中。「你想要什麼？」他很快的說完。「你可以擁有一切你想要的。我的手、我的嘴、我的……一切。」

 

Sherlock根本不在乎。他自己的慾望似乎一點也不重要，它們只是像只他懶得理會的蟲子，在自己身邊飛來飛去，偶爾分散注意力罷了。他最想要的是讓John再射一次。這次全部進到他嘴裡，讓他笨拙的自慰時含著它們。

 

「你什麼時候能再來一發？」

 

即使這在Sherlock看起來合理至極，John仍從問題中聽到警訊。「呃，我想今晚沒辦法了。」

 

太失落了。他失落到就算自己的勃起已經給出答案也一點都不驚訝。

 

那就明天。明天的首要任務。

 

「我等著，」他說。

 

*

 

如果說Sherlock在遇見John之前有享受過性愛那絕對是謊言。他當然能夠享受高潮的快感，也願意忍受兩性之間的性行為。但他很少真的 ** _想要_** 做愛。

 

然而，如果是跟John──或更準確地說：在跟John無套做愛後──Sherlock對此越來越饑渴。

 

床單永遠都髒亂不堪、Mr Hudson不斷抱怨噪音、John的椅子也散發著精液及汗水的味道。

 

Sherlock怎麼要都不夠。他半夜吵醒John，只因為渴望看到他的精液從自己的手指滑下，並在John肚子上匯成一小灘精水。他打斷John最喜歡的電視節目，只為了品嚐第一波精液射在自己臉上、其餘灑進自己大張的嘴裡。

 

然而，他最常、也最喜歡幫John深喉嚨，如此一滴精液都不會浪費。Sherlock把每一滴都咽入體內，通過他的消化系統分解、吸收成為自己的一部分。（忽略可能還是會做為廢棄物排出的可能性。他瞭解他的管道就多方面看來都令人不甚滿意，但它們絕不會差到認為John的基因成分無用。）

 

雖然Sherlock考慮過讓John射在他皮膚上──讓它滲入毛孔、乾涸後成為Sherlock的第二層肌膚──也相當渴望如此。這讓他血液沸騰。佔有欲幾乎要刺入骨髓。

 

「你是我的，」他隨意的躺在床墊上開心的低語，臀部被枕頭墊高，而John正用手指幫他擴張。幾分鐘後，John會第一次無套進入自己，再過一陣子，John的愛液會全射在最深處──他因為這樣的滿足感而幾近瘋狂。

 

John咯咯笑著，將他從陶醉的幻想中抽回。「我射在你裡面會讓我變成你的？」

 

他的手指──現在有兩隻──持續戳刺、深入探索著，彷佛連指節都刺入尾椎，讓Sherlock軟軟的吟叫。雖然有點奇怪，但他喜歡被擴張的感覺、也喜歡在John的手指每次抽插、劃過皺褶時發出的濕潤水聲。

 

「通常是反過來說吧，」John繼續說著，這才讓Sherlock想起自己還沒回答問題。「我射在你裡面，所以你是我的。就像在標記領土一樣。」

 

Sherlock搖搖頭。「就語言學來說，」他的聲音聽起來比實際上更加粗喘著而暈眩。「你 ** _把它們給我_** ，對吧？而我 ** _接納_** ，是不是？」

 

「恩……大概吧。」John的聲音帶著笑。接著他滑出手指，Sherlock因知道這代表什麼而眼皮顫動。「那我該給你了嗎？」

 

「當然，」Sherlock吐著氣翻身，癡迷的用臉頰磨擦著床單，並將腿分的更開以接納John的勃起，那硬物隨後抵上Sherlock的臀瓣。

 

進入的過程既緩慢而乏味。主要是因為John不想要貿然傷到他，Sherlock雖然於理上很感激，但實踐時卻相當不耐煩。

 

每次Sherlock一因不適而呼吸拔高或肌肉緊縮，John就堅持退出並抹上更多潤滑，自顧自的說著安撫的廢話，讓Sherlock覺得比直接被粗大的陰莖分開更為難受。

 

「閉嘴，」他咋舌。「才沒關係。做就是了。」

 

「才不會沒關係。」Sherlock可以聽到John下巴緊縮、咬著牙齒的聲音。「肛交不需要受傷，你知道的。」

 

瓶子被『啵』的打開， ** _更多_** 的潤滑液被大量擠進他的臀間。

 

「當然不 ** _需要_** ，但我 ** _想要_** 。現在，看在上帝的份上，John， ** _做就_** ──」

 

John一鼓作氣插到最底，力道大得讓Sherlock整個人向前滑動，一頭栽進床墊中。真的有點痛。他完全能忍受這種疼痛感，只有一開始穴口被撐開適應John粗大的陰莖時有點微微的灼熱感，但也僅只如此。

 

這或許……算不上舒服，但很滿足。他的身體正在習慣、調整，讓後穴能接納全部的John。他覺得所向披靡。他希望John永遠待在自己體內。

 

「所以，就這樣看來，」John試著在Sherlock無疑仍過緊且溫熱包覆著自己的穴內努力把持著自己，聲音透漏了一切。「幻想跟現實還是有點落差，對吧？」

 

John還在介意那個嗎？傻子。現在兩人還有更重要的事情要做。

 

Sherlock抬起頭甩掉蓋在眼前的瀏海。「做就對了。照你喜歡的力道用力頂進來。我想要你的精液。」

 

一開始是輕微而小心的頂弄，但非常舒服，讓Sherlock忍不住哽住呼吸低鳴。第二下加重力道，讓Sherlock的呻吟自喉間洩出，而第三下則近乎殘暴。Sherlock因此失去平衡，再一次面部朝下陷進床中，但他幾乎沒注意到這些。他專注於後穴的灼熱感，而越快、越粗魯的舉動則代表他能在更少的時間內感受到John溫熱的愛液射進自己體內。

 

慶幸的是John一點也沒理會Sherlock的陰莖。事實上他似乎一點也不在乎Sherlock是否舒服。他像發狂的野獸、像生而為了傳宗接代的原始動物般操著Sherlock。他喘氣低吼著，緊緊地抓著Sherlock的臀瓣，Sherlock覺得自己那兒的血管恐怕都要裂了。John的陰囊淫穢的拍打著Sherlock的臀瓣，Sherlock的膝蓋也慢慢的在床墊上越滑越開。

 

這讓Sherlock無須思考自己的勃起，那個已經腫脹不堪、那個即使身體其他部位不怎麼舒服，仍因射精的欲望而不斷抽動的部位。反之，他想著John。在腦中描繪John的陰莖被自己嫩肉緊緊裹住、越頂越深入的畫面。他想起這是John第一次在沒有保護措施下操著某人，他無疑的因感官的刺激近乎發狂，對在沒有套子阻隔任何知覺的狀況下操弄他人感到驚訝不已。

 

或許這也是John有過最棒的性愛。Sherlock會是John上過最棒的一個。Sherlock胸口緊繃。一聲嗚咽卡在喉頭。

 

他幻想著John射在自己最深處，讓自己好幾小時後仍會持續淌出液體。或許幾天後，Sherlock會站在Lestrade辦公室內，在辦案時感覺到某些東西滲到他的腿間。

 

真是瘋了，當然。完全不可能。但噢，多棒的幻想。

 

「快點，」他說。他在每次辦案時都會這麼說，但這次他的聲音被蓋著嘴巴的床單悶得幾不可聞。

 

出乎意料之外，John突然停住了，儘管Sherlock瘋狂地搖著頭，試著仰起身體將自己朝John的方向送，John卻動也不動。

 

「你剛才是叫我快點嗎？」John笑著說，彷佛難以置信。面對Sherlock熱切地扭動，John卻令人絕望的一動也不動。「你這高傲的騷貨。」

 

**_我早就想要你全射給我了_** ，Sherlock準備開口說話，但只說到第二個字就被John一手抓住頭髮向後扯。Sherlock撥著他的手及膝蓋，免得自己的頭髮被一把扯下來，但John執拗的向後拉著，直到Sherlock的背幾乎是90度彎曲、臉面向天花板。

 

「就這樣別動，」John的聲音近乎低吼。「準備接著。」

 

接著他的下此再次滑入Sherlock體內，Sherlock放鬆下顎，讓自己洩出一聲尖銳的『 ** _噢_** 』。太敏感了：這個動作、這個角度、這個力道。John又頂弄一次，Sherlock也再次對著天花板哭喊出聲。

 

「很棒？」John邊問邊再次頂入，Sherlock又洩出一聲呻吟作為回答。

 

這太棒了這難以言喻。一股深埋在體內的壓力，一陣奇特但又酥又麻的感覺彷佛要從龜頭竄出。他想要一次又一次的享受這個，而John也樂於協助。

 

「看看你有耐心時發生了什麼事，」John說。「你被操得像是為了精液而生的婊子。」

 

就算John又繼續說了什麼Sherlock也聽不見了。反正他也不介意，因為他被用力地操著，身體因為每次的頂弄不斷向前滑動。因為被John抓著頭髮他才能繼續穩著身子，他甚至能聽到（並用餘光看到）床頭板以一種平穩的節奏撞上牆壁。

 

「拜託，」他說。「噢，天啊，拜託。」

 

他再也不知道自己在求什麼，到底是求John快點射精、還是讓自己快點高潮。他蜷著腳趾，手指也僵硬的彎著。他的下體沒用的顫抖著吐出前液。

 

終於，John鬆開抓著他頭髮的手，一股腦兒地全部放開，讓Sherlock突然向前倒下。他抓著床單含進口中，在John抓穩他的屁股繼續操弄時無助的對著那塊布料哭喊。

 

「我要到了，」John終於說了。他聽起來瀕臨頂點、失去控制、彷佛剛獲救的男人般。「噢，操。接住， ** _接住_** ──」

 

第一波暖流射入穴內，Sherlock張大嘴巴，下體用力的抽動，快感的浪潮如脫軌的火車朝他襲來，他確定他在同一時間也跟著到了。

 

但他並沒有。在John用精液填滿他時，他的欲望仍硬挺著、雙珠沉重而酸疼。

 

當John結束，Sherlock安靜而無力的癱在床上，仍回味著John將自己奉獻給Sherlock的快感、John吼著說『噢天啊、噢天啊』的聲音，彷佛這個經驗神聖而顛覆了整個世界。

 

**_我的_** ，Sherlock瘋狂地想著， ** _你是_** 我的。

 

最後，John的抽插漸緩、停住，他倒在Sherlock背上粗喘著氣，身上的汗都滴在Sherlock的皮膚。Sherlock扭動著，想像著精液持續在穴內擴散、覆蓋每一吋內壁的樣子。或許是癡心妄想，但他才不管。

 

「幹，」John突然說。他的聲音破碎而不堪一擊。Sherlock不需要轉頭看他就能清楚知道他現在的表情：泛紅而潮濕的肌膚、雙眼半閉渙散、嘴唇紅腫且因不斷用舌頭舔過而濕潤。「抱歉。我必須要拔出來。我沒辦法──」

 

高潮後過度敏感，當然。然而，Sherlock一點也不介意，毫無怨言地讓John滑出體內。

 

雖然費了一番力氣、無視自己因維持同一姿勢過久而顫抖且酸麻的腿才讓膝蓋爬到自己身下，讓他的屁股對著空中。他還沒準備好讓精液流出體內。不是時候。

 

「你是認真的嗎？」John無力地笑著。「你要知道，我們沒打算讓你懷孕。」但這是寵溺的笑聲，所以Sherlock的臉只因羞愧而微微泛紅，很快就恢復正常。「閉嘴。」

 

「天啊。你真的 ** _很_** 樂在其中，是不是？」

 

反詰的問法。顯然的答案。

 

Sherlock不發一語，直到John握著他的大腿向後拉，半哄著伸直他的腿。Sherlock為了反抗低吼一聲對John說：「嗯啊，滾 ** _開_** ──」

 

「相信我就好，小笨蛋，」John用他軍人──華生上校──的語氣回答他。而當Sherlock終於停止抗拒，任由John將他攤平在床上，John鬆開他的腿並分開他的臀瓣。

 

Sherlock後面的景象肯定淫穢不堪，他的穴口已經被操開且濕滑水潤。一秒後，Sherlock感覺到一陣溫暖的液體從穴口滲出。然而，John──美妙而猥褻的John──用手勺起那些液體並再次推入他體內。

 

手指停在那兒，有效的塞住Sherlock後方。

 

Sherlock完全無法克制，可憐而羞愧的吟叫出聲。

 

「好多了？」John問。

 

Sherlock熱切的點頭。

 

「恩。我想我可能會喜歡用手指喂你吃我的精液。」John的手指戲弄般的在Sherlock穴中緩慢繞圈。「聽起來如何？」

 

禁忌。不管Sherlock先前多仔細地清理自己，那還是有點髒。但太、太棒了。

 

好棒的John、完美的John───而且他完全屬於Sherlock。

 

Sherlock再次點頭，床墊隨著John的移動、躺到他身側而朝不同方向下陷。這個動作也讓他的手指朝不同方向彎曲，讓Sherlock因這樣的刺激而低鳴。

 

「很好。沒問題了，」John說。「你呢？你想要我射在前面還是後面？」

 

在John射入他體內時高潮，或者讓John的精液填滿口中、沾上喉頭、肚子，而部分的精液仍在穴內流淌。Sherlock根本不需要思考。

 

「前面。」

 

「沒問題，」John又說了一次，而後在Sherlock肩胛骨溫柔的印下一吻。「轉向我，然後，張開你的嘴。」


	2. Chapter 2

「你自慰了，」Sherlock說，他從Bart’s帶回來的好心情──致命的壞死性筋膜炎！他超開心Molly願意讓他現場觀摩大體解剖，還笑著吻了她的臉頰──如鏡般碎滿地。

 

坐在電腦前的John驚訝的睜大雙眼。「你怎麼可能會知道？」

 

事實上，有許多證據匯出這個結論──John的表情及姿勢、襯衫的折痕、頭髮的狀況──但在Sherlock要開始解釋之前，John就先搖搖頭。

 

「算了。我不想知道。沒錯，你是對的。」

 

當然。Sherlock幾乎不會錯。而且正如Sherlock的預測，John一副這話題已經結束的樣子轉身繼續專注於他的電腦。

 

Sherlock也覺得問題解決了。或者說他應該要停止討論這個話題。但其實什麼結果都沒有。為什麼呢？

 

John再次抬頭看他。「你在不爽，」他驚訝的說著。「你對我趁你外出時自慰 ** _很_** 不爽。但我相信你瞭解我們做愛並不表示我再也不能自慰。」

 

「沒錯， ** _顯然_** 。」Sherlock也瞭解自慰跟做愛滿足的需求不同，因此禁止或甚至阻礙性伴侶自慰既無理且應當責罰。「我只是很期待能快點回來用你的陰莖塞滿我的嘴，所以知道你早上已經先滿足過很……失落。」

 

實則不然。Sherlock完全沒想到性，只是一直思考著食肉菌對人體細胞的影響，及如果Molly沒有拒絕給他樣本，他還有什麼實驗可以做。然而，他的好心情總會在返回公寓時直接導向跟John做愛這一塊。

 

John的修復期深不可測。必須等好幾個小時才能再次提槍上陣，而且到時射出的量也會減少許多。如果最終無法讓他的喉間盈滿愛液，那把陰莖塞在嘴裡的意義何在？

 

但John的回答讓他驚訝。「你才沒有。如果你在期待，我至少會收到四封以上的色情簡訊做為預告。」

 

Sherlock哼了一聲，雙手向上揮舞。「但這不表示我最後沒想要做愛！希望你對你的手淫還滿意，自從──」

 

「Sherlock！」John大吼。

 

這不是他的軍人口氣，但已經夠接近到讓Sherlock馬上閉嘴、希望他什麼都沒提過。

 

「Sherlock，」John又說了一次，但這次聲音放軟，幾近溫柔。他蓋上筆電；起身向Sherlock靠近。他帶著關切──他肯定以為Sherlock又在鬧脾氣了。

 

不過，老實說，確實如此。

 

「聽著，」John說，「沒關係的。我一個小時前自慰並不代表我們今天都不能做。好嗎？」

 

**_話雖如此。_** Sherlock絕望的想著。 ** _但這表示你的精液已經乾在一團被一手揉爛的紙球裡，而你毫不猶豫的將它們當垃圾丟了。_**

 

但他隻字未提，只是仿佛這話題已經解決般的點點頭，在接下來的一整天都沒再提起這件事。

 

*

 

然而，他還是會想到這個。事實上，他一直在想。而最終他總算歸納出一個適當的解決辦法。

 

他發現，這其實還滿……誇張的，或許某些情況下，他還會對於萃取實驗材料猶豫。但這是John，那個不只忍受Sherlock的興趣，還 ** _樂於_** 沉迷其中。

 

而後，那個早上，John一把抓著Sherlock的頭髮、將他從枕頭上拉起叫醒，親親他的頸側，帶著倦意的咕噥著：「甜心，你想要在哪裡？嘴巴或屁股？」

 

Sherlock想要跟前一晚一樣射在屁股，所以John推入那已經滑潤而綻開的臀穴，緩慢而甜蜜的操著他，讓他幾乎承受不住，而後用早晨的第一波愛液填滿他體內，與前一晚的殘留交融。

 

John出門上班後，Sherlock趴臥在床上，保持三指插在臀內的姿勢好幾小時，直到手臂及肩膀酸麻疼痛到無法忍受，他才任由液體流至床單，再全部吸進嘴裡。

 

美妙的John，完美的John。已經8天沒有案子了，但Sherlock仍感到滿足。

 

John回來時，他不需遲疑、不需猶豫。Sherlock坐在他的椅子上，看著John並提出他的解決方案。

 

他一點也不驚訝John一臉空洞，彷佛這個想法可笑至極的對他說：「你是認真的嗎？你想要我為你保存精液？」

 

Sherlock的自信心應聲碎地，在重新整理好自己前如滄海一粟。「這應該是最簡單的解決辦法。」

 

「你是指你不想要我自慰的事情嗎？」

 

Sherlock沉著臉覺得被冒犯。「我永遠不會設法改變你的手淫習慣。」

 

「不，你當然不會。你只會介意我射在哪。」

 

Sherlock啞口無言。他不是這個意思。恩……想了一下，或許確實是，但才不是John說的那樣。無論如何，他從沒這麼想過。

 

「Sherlock，這不是──」John搖搖頭，欲言又止。他陷入Sherlock對面的沙發內並低頭看著地毯，彷佛無法直視Sherlock的雙眼。「你知道，人人都有性癖，所以這沒關係。我也有 ** _喜歡_** 的癖好。但這已經不只是癖好了，Sherlock。這是……強迫症。這是……」

 

**_不正常，_** Sherlock在John不安的降低音量時想著。 ** _奇異，_** 恐慌如瘟疫蔓延全身。

 

Sherlock也知道自己的性癖很奇怪。一般人並不會迷戀另一半的精液。John已經如此縱容自己的任性──比一般人更多──而且讓Sherlock帶他離開舒適圈，但現在Sherlock卻得寸進尺。

 

「忘了吧，」Sherlock急忙說著。「所有的事，就當做──」

 

「我沒說不。」

 

John的聲音柔和，終於對上Sherlock的視線，但現在卻變成Sherlock無法維持眼神交流。如果John的表情透露出一絲嫌惡，Sherlock認為這肯定會對自己造成無法抹滅的傷痕。因此他只是專注的看著自己的腳趾。

 

「這就是……你什麼事都無法只做一半，對吧？你必須全心全意的投入。」

 

**_你為什麼要堅持這麼做？_** Sherlock絕望的想著。 ** _你應該要對於得到的東西感到知足，但你卻一再要求，為什麼？_**

 

「嘿，」John說。「看著我。」

 

Sherlock照做。John向前傾身，手肘撐在膝上。他的表情是如此仁慈，讓Sherlock潰不成軍。

 

「我沒有說不，」John堅決的說著。「我沒有。我只是需要好好思考。可以嗎？」

 

除了答應他，繼續維持原本的生活，Sherlock別無他法。

 

*

 

Sherlock預期John會暫時跟他保持距離一陣子，也就是說，他會有一段性生活的空窗期。（他不想假設這個狀況會變成永遠的可能性。如果他真的這麼想，他肯定又會做出史上最喧鬧而丟人的情緒化反應。）

 

所以他對於John在一天後就爬上他的腿，親吻他的喉嚨、下顎、嘴唇感到驚喜。

 

「可以嗎？」John問著，而Sherlock很肯定自己絕對像個傻子般猛點頭。「太棒了。你想要在哪裡？」

 

「我的肚子，」Sherlock說。他只是幻想著便呼吸困難。他會將液體全抹在肌膚上，讓它們在那兒乾涸，直到他必須沖澡洗掉前都讓它們留在那兒。無庸置疑的事實證明不論自己的慾望有多反常，John仍想要他。

 

但他在一對John說出這個論點就馬上討厭自己。John僵住而沉默。John雙眼瞇起，睨著Sherlock表情的樣子彷佛他如Sherlock般善於推理。

 

「怎麼？」Sherlock對於自己聽起來只是相當好奇、而非豎起防備感到開心。

 

John搖搖頭。「沒什麼，抱歉，只是在……思考。」

 

而後，再次出乎Sherlock意料之外，John彷佛什麼都沒發生般繼續動作：讓Sherlock穩穩靠在椅子上，雙手撐著John的腰穩住身子，而John則解開Sherlock的襯衫扣子，把自己打射在Sherlock肋骨下方。接著他幫助Sherlock將其抹在每塊肌膚，沿著肌理的線條握上Sherlock的陰莖並咕噥著：「看看你。蓋著我的東西。你喜歡這個，對吧？想想看我的精液灑滿你全身，然後你直接外出的情景。你會散發我的味道。大家都聞的到，然後看著在你身旁的我，知道我屬於你。」

 

Sherlock就這樣射在褲中，嗚咽著、顫抖著，在事後緊攀著John，催情素讓他對John的渴望及欣賞互相影響、交疊而上，讓他幾乎無法承受。

 

John扶著他，小心不去碰到Sherlock腹上乾掉的精液，直到Sherlock恢復正常。

 

*

 

在Sherlock彎腰尋找他裝著蝙蝠糞便的袋子時（之前一定在冰箱裡，但他懷疑John把它丟了）發現第一根試管孤伶伶的立在冰箱內的白色試管架中，無疑是個驚喜。而其中的內容物更是讓他驚喜萬分：精液，看來是人類的，雖然因為冷藏有點固化，但仍足以辨別。

 

「希望你不介意，」John說。「我打在你的試管中。」

 

Sherlock迅速轉向John，看著John拿著一只空杯從起居室走向自己。這是Sherlock近期印象中第一次沒發現他的存在，他太專注於握在手中裝著精液的試管了。

 

「而如果你不介意，」John在幾步之外停下繼續說。「呃，隨你使用。反正你他媽的總是沒問我就直接拿走我的東西。」

 

「你自慰了，」Sherlock說。「昨天洗澡的時後。」

 

他記得這件事。雖然他不記得John在事後有放任何東西進冰箱，不過他本來就不會注意到這些。沒有重要到需要Sherlock花費心思在上頭。當然，現在不同。

 

「沒錯，」John點頭同意。「我不確定你會不會想要毫無預警的收到一管精液，所以我試著保存起來。恩，大概。那些精子都死光了，但我想你應該沒在介意這個。如果你想要，我之後可以再做些不一樣的。」

 

「不。不，像這樣保存……很好。」

 

Sherlock彎下身，小心的將試管放回原本的塑膠架上，接著關上冰箱門站直。他不會對於收到精液這樣天然的禮物感到反感，但將他這樣保存起來更是……好極了。他喜歡這個點子。美好而偶爾做出聰明決策的John。Sherlock對他的感情如野獸般在胸腔內翻騰，不斷衝撞著自己的肋骨。

 

「我要為此多買一組試管，」他說出心中想到的第一個念頭。他不知道該說什麼以表達他的感謝。

 

看來John也沒期待什麼。「好啊，」他聳肩笑著說出，走去替自己倒一杯茶。

 

*

 

一個試管變成三個、接著五個，Sherlock很快便因滿裝的試管架而需多買一組。

 

「你打算就這樣一直搜集嗎？」John某天下午看著Sherlock在桌邊替最新的試管貼上標籤時（標記日期、搜集樣本的預估時間、還有John的名字，即使Sherlock對於搜集他人的精液一點興趣也沒有，他還是在每個管子上都寫著名字）問出。

 

「當然。」標記完成，Sherlock放回試管、關上冰箱門，然後起身。「你期待發生什麼事嗎？」

 

「不知道。我猜我以為你會……」

 

Sherlock狐疑的看著他，但John低下頭搓著後頸，彷佛突然覺得很不自在。或者在害羞。

 

噢。他以為Sherlock會想要用那些東西自慰。從他的性癖看來是合理的假設，但不完全正確。他只是單純 ** _擁有_** 這些保存著John精液的試管並放在冰箱就非常、非常享受。

 

他每天傍晚都會檢查當天的數量有沒有增加，而發現John想自慰的徵兆總是讓Sherlock的視線劃過冰箱。為了證實他的觀察，John總會依Sherlock的要求將精液保存起來。就算這是個反常而令人厭惡的要求，John依然為了Sherlock這麼做，只要能取悅他，John願意將自己的一部分提供給Sherlock使用或保存。

 

噢，這確實令他歡喜不已。

 

Sherlock又被要求做毒品搜查。這表示大家會發現他的收藏──每個標示John Watson的試管，然後整個蘇格蘭場都會知道John是他的。

 

「而且，你應該有發現我們已經快沒地方放東西了，」John說。

 

Sherlock歪著頭，這才注意到John提出的事實。他當天下午不斷在網上搜尋合適的冷藏儲存箱。他不知道能不能夠說服John允許自己放一個在起居室，或者他會強迫Sherlock將它藏在臥房最深處。

 

「這有影響到你嗎？」Sherlock突然說。做的有把握些。他現在需要穩住立場。「我的……搜集？」

 

John馬上搖頭否認，讓他喜出望外。「當然不會。我承認這一開始確實很怪。」他對著冰箱晃晃頭。那上方還貼著兩人的性傳染病篩檢報告，而裡頭底層則放著John的精液，那兒名符其實的成了Sherlock變態妄想的聖地。「但只要習慣這個想法就沒差了。」

 

聳聳肩，他低頭看向桌子，皺著眉伸手撫過那微微掉色的木板，這個實驗結果太過久遠，Sherlock甚至記不起他何時做了什麼實驗。

 

「或許我應該為你沒拿我的精液做什麼實驗感到開心，」John喃喃自語，當他再次對上Sherlock的視線，他的嘴唇彎起、綻放迷人的笑容。

 

Sherlock覺得溫暖而輕鬆，一個黑點進入眼前的光線中。他想要John的吻落在他身上、John的手撫遍他全身、John的愛液在自己身上匯成一條半透明的水流。

 

「噢，」John說。「我知道這個表情。在想色色的事？」

 

Sherlock確實完全陷入妄想之中。

 

*

 

他們移到Sherlock臥房，那兒（終於）已經快速的變成 ** _他們的_** 臥房，John在跟Sherlock一起爬上床前先從床頭櫃抽出一管潤滑液。

 

接著是插入。Sherlock因期待即將發生的事情而興奮的顫抖。不是說他一直在幻想這件事情發生，但不置可否。

 

然而，當他試著蜷起身體縮著肚子──他目前為止最喜歡的姿勢，雖然John從來沒因此失控過，只會抓著他的頭髮，操得他手臂及膝蓋都止不住顫抖──John停下他的動作，看起來有些遲疑。

 

「事實上，」他說，「我想說這次我們可以對調試試。」

 

對調。表示John會成為被操的那一個，而不是Sherlock。他思考著。John趴著──不，萬萬不可，這樣Sherlock就無法看到他的陰莖，且大部分的精液都會被床單吸收。John躺著──那麼Sherlock則必須一直撐著身子，即使是微微的前傾都會遮蔽他的視野。

 

「除非我能躺著，你在我上面，」Sherlock決定了。這樣他就能完整的看到John的陰莖，而他的精液則會恰如他原本的打算，全灑在Sherlock的肚子上。

 

John只是盯著他，彷佛他剛剛說了什麼驚為天人的話，Sherlock這才突然瞭解或許直接決定兩人的體位是不智之舉。或許John偏好其它的姿勢、或在上面會不舒服。

 

「當然我也對其它的想法持開放態度，」Sherlock旋即改口，聲音聽起來比他預期的還要驚慌，「如果你有──」

 

「沒有，」John立即回話。「沒有，抱歉，這樣很好。我只是在思考。我想說你可能會不想戴套，嗎？」

 

事實上，Sherlock沒特別在乎這個。他自己的精液無趣且微不足道，根本不需分神關切，就算John要把它們包在套子內，事後直接丟掉，他也會毫不猶豫的照做。

 

但或許John認為這樣不平等，所以Sherlock點點頭。「除非你反對這個想法。」

 

John當然沒意見，所以他們就這麼辦。

 

距離Sherlock上次因做愛而插入他人肛門或陰道已經是好幾年前的事了，因此當Sherlock進入John體內，那緊窒的快感──基於John並沒有像對Sherlock般認真地替自己事前準備──瞬間淹沒了他：柔軟而濕熱的內壁毫無縫隙的絞吸著自己，讓他的思考變得緩慢、幾乎忘了自己是誰。

 

他將這些快感全收進意識知覺的最深處──這只會讓他分心──取而代之的是John第一次坐上他的陰莖的畫面。John揚起眉心、額頭印出幾條皺紋，他的大腿顫抖著，灰金色的髮絲在燈光下閃閃動人。John的硬挺令人完全無法接受的癱在Sherlock腹部。

 

「你還好嗎？」John問著，在Sherlock握上他的柱身時抽動一陣，雖然仍疲軟著，但握在手中仍粗大而惹人憐愛。「天啊，Sherlock！」

 

「又沒關係，」Sherlock說。「我只是想確定你也樂在其中。」

 

他用拇指輕柔的摩擦前端的嫩皮，溫柔地將其退到後方，露出敏感的頂端。嘶的一聲，John動了動身子握住Sherlock的手腕制止，但Sherlock輕易地將其甩開。

 

「這太──」John發出低軟的呻吟，陰莖在Sherlock撫握下陣陣抽動。「我很謝謝你為我著想，真的，但是……噢天啊。嗯……但是我比較想知道 ** _你_** 有沒有舒服。」

 

**_傻子_** ，Sherlock深情地想著。「如果你真的覺得這兩者之間沒有關聯，你可能比我認為的更不瞭解我的喜好。」

 

Sherlock緩慢地在柱身上下滑動，將包皮退到更後方，露出整個蕈狀冠部，突然，John的臀部縮緊，Sherlock這才感覺到漸硬的欲望。另一聲軟膩的呻吟自John唇間洩出，但他的雙眼卻目不轉睛地盯著Sherlock的臉。Sherlock猜John大概想試著演繹他的表情，但他不知道John為什麼要這麼做。

 

「這樣吧，」Sherlock說。他放開John的陰莖──John的臀部又再次繃緊，這次肯定是出於失落──改用John的左手覆上，他調整John手指的位置，直到他們如Sherlock先前的動作般穩穩握在下體上。「你愛怎麼做都行，能高潮就好。只有你射在我身上才能讓我真的滿足，你知道的，John。」

 

John傻愣地看著他好一陣子才跟著Sherlock的指示照做。他緩慢的撫著自己，懶洋洋的在柱身上下滑動拳頭，每每滑到上方，都先以手掌摩擦整個頭部再往下擼動。除了手淫時不自覺帶出的淺淺扭動，整個過程中他都穩穩地坐在Sherlock陰莖上。Sherlock很開心John這麼做；這表示他不需花太多力氣便能完全忽視自己的硬挺、自己的快感，全心全意專注於John的。

 

首先是粉色的蕈狀頭部，它的顏色會漸漸變深，先隱沒在John的拳中，之後又從虎口探頭。

 

第一滴前液自頂端的裂縫溢出，讓頭部因水漬而閃爍著光芒，Sherlock覺得他已經引頸期盼這刻好久了。他渴望能夠將之舔去，雙唇含上John的陰莖並接下而後流出的津液。

 

「抱歉，」John咕噥著。「我受不了前列腺的刺激，只能儘量避開。雖然可能可以射更多，但是──」

 

「沒關係，」Sherlock說。但他的聲音透露著失落。但他合理的推論他對John精液的渴望本來就是從一次次的失落中產生。何須隱藏？「射就好了，John。拜託。」

 

John的後穴突然猛力圈住Sherlock的硬挺，突如其來的收縮讓Sherlock的快感跳回表層意識。他這才發現自己的陰莖是多麼腫脹，而John的體內有多溫暖、滑嫩。他緊抓著身旁的床單，奮力地控制自己，讓他不會忍不住向上頂弄，讓一切毀於一旦，但也因此吐出一陣悲鳴。

 

他因此失了神，幾乎就要錯過── ** _幾乎_** ，幸好沒有──John射出的第一波愛液。白稠的液體灑在Sherlock的肋骨上，其餘則落在腹部，匯集成一小攤水流滑向四周的肌膚。

 

「噓……」John的胸口及肩膀上下起伏，Sherlock這才意識到自己低沉而渴望的嗚咽聲早已蓋過John高潮、喘氣、及低吼的聲音。

 

Sherlock試著讓自己閉嘴，但難上加難。他奸詐的運輸管道已經完全背離自己：他的陰莖吃痛的脹著，四肢顫抖，且喉嚨彷佛哽著什麼令他相當難受。

 

「來吧，」John說。他放下疲軟的陰莖，食指從Sherlock的腹部勺起一些精液餵向Sherlock的嘴。

 

Sherlock迫切的張嘴，但John只是將其抹在Sherlock下唇後坐回原本的位子，看著Sherlock將之舔去。

 

「還要嗎？」John半笑著問。

 

Sherlock點頭，但這次John沒將液體抹在Sherlock下唇，而是畫在他右邊顴骨上。

 

「留在那兒，」John說。

 

Sherlock顫抖著眨動雙眼，再次點頭。

 

「很好。這樣很棒，Sherlock。」

 

John將另一勺精液直接送至Sherlock舌上作為獎勵。

 

「先這樣吧，」John說。雖然還有許多愛液灑在Sherlock胸口及腹部，John卻置之不理，只是將雙手壓在Sherlock兩邊腰側。「我現在可以騎你嗎？」

 

**_騎_** 。彷佛Sherlock是只專供John使用的馬。這不該像聽起來那麼吸引自己。Sherlock重重咽了口口水，努力跟想如野獸般抬起腰一次次撞上John的大腿及溫暖的臀部直到高潮的自己搏鬥。他點點頭。

 

「太棒了。」John雙手撐在Sherlock胸前。他的笑容如鬼魅般勾著自己。「不過，我應該先警告你：我對這個非常、 ** _非常_** 拿手。」

 

他是。他確實強的沒話說。

 

John無情而瘋狂地騎著他，直到所有的思緒都飄出腦中，只剩一連串 ** _啊_** 、 ** _該死_** 、 ** _拜託天啊拜託_** 的囈語。這種無助的感覺跟John抓著自己頭髮、讓他穩著身子時如出一轍。他只能盡可能躺著不動，在John吞吐頂弄自己的欲望時不斷哭喊及抽氣。當John向前趴下，將重心由手臂轉到大腿上，Sherlock只能抓著他的肩膀低泣。這感覺太棒了：那摩擦的力道、那炙熱的溫度。

 

John的氣息全吐在他臉上，微溫的風撫過Sherlock臉頰，John深吸一口氣後說：「射吧，Sherlock。全都給我。我想要擁有你，就像你擁有全部的我。」

 

**_傻子_** ，Sherlock心想。如果他不知道Sherlock早在好幾年前就是他的，那他大概沒救了。

 

但他還是射了，在John試著平穩氣息時盈滿他體內，並在高潮時用力地操著他。

 

*

 

「我想到了，」一週後，John走到正在用顯微鏡觀察土壤樣本的Sherlock旁說。「我覺得你會喜歡這個。」

 

「喔？」Sherlock身子向後靠，富饒興趣。他的土壤樣本不是緊急的案子，可以等等再處理。「說來聽聽？」

 

「告訴你就沒驚喜了，」John在Sherlock揚起眉毛時純真的笑著。

 

「會嗎？你應該知道要我推理出你的『驚喜』是多簡單的事。」

 

John笑得更開。「但你不會這麼做。因為你喜歡驚喜。」

 

**_喜歡_** 不足以完整詮釋他對驚喜的感覺，但Sherlock覺得這詞也不算完全錯誤。所以他不打算接下去說，直接承認這個論點，也不打算做任何演繹。

 

「我們得找個讓你能彎腰趴著的地方，」John說。「床上或椅子上我都沒意見。」

 

**_彎腰趴著_** 。Sherlock原先微微的興趣及好奇變得熱切。「噢，所以跟性有關。」他環顧四周。餐桌是個顯而易見的好選擇，不過得先把桌面清乾淨。「我可以彎腰趴在桌上。容易清理，桌子也夠硬、夠安全，抓起來比較順手。你想要我留一些衣服，還是──」

 

「所以，你不忙嗎？你看起來滿忙的。不一定要今天做。」

 

「忙？才沒有。一點也不忙。」蠢蠢欲動的感覺在胃中翻絞，Sherlock馬上開始將實驗器材放在一起好移動到……其它地方。大概會放在起居室吧；那張桌子應該夠疊上所有東西。「我應該要──」

 

「我覺得你應該去洗個澡。」John伸手接過Sherlock手中的土壤樣本培養皿，同時伸舌舔過下唇。「慢慢來，確保你已經變的濕滑鬆軟再出來。我想要你乾淨而濕潤。我也會利用這些時間做應有的準備。」

 

Sherlock毫不遲疑的衝向浴室。沐浴時，他仔細的刷洗每一吋肌膚，並將手指壓入股間清洗。或許這樣不如灌腸來的有效率，但他們也沒有那些設備，所以這麼做就夠了。

 

接著，他一腳跨在水槽上，用疑似一罐滿裝的潤滑液替自己拓開後穴，確保小穴的濕度能達到John的要求。

 

當他終於完成所有準備工作，他不打算再把衣服穿上。他只是用毛巾擦乾身子後走回廚房。

 

桌上空無一物，Sherlock的顯微鏡組跟土壤樣本也消失在視線中。一旁的椅子都被移到起居室，讓他們多了很多空間。John的衣服被隨意堆疊在某張椅子上，他只穿著一件長褲在等Sherlock。

 

Sherlock喉嚨有點乾。他希望John不要堅持做前戲。

 

「所以，我該趴在桌上了嗎？」

 

John右邊的嘴唇彎起，那是個對所有下流行為都胸有成足的笑容。「去吧。」

 

Sherlock照做，試著不要讓下體壓在桌子邊緣。貼到胸腹的木頭有些冰涼。他將頭轉向側邊好用餘光看著John將褲子從屁股搖落到腿間。

 

「面向前，」John用不容質疑的語氣說，Sherlock也立即遵照指示。

 

過了好一陣子，他身後發出一些令人費解的玻璃 ** _碰撞_** 聲，接著John走向桌子，在側邊放了些東西（從聲音判斷是玻璃），而後一手撥開Sherlock的臀瓣。John的另一手似乎有什麼東西，Sherlock確定他有聽到、感覺到John把手移向那些玻璃。

 

「我已經準備過了，」Sherlock憤怒的說。「如果你還不滿意，那──」

 

**_好冰_** 。一根該死的冰的手指在Sherlock穴口繞圈後插入。Sherlock倒抽一口氣晃著身子，試著扭動身體逃離那股冰冷，但他越是扭動，寒氣越是深入。他的腦袋高速運轉著。 ** _玻璃、冰冷、驚喜_** 。

 

散落的片段漸漸彙整，他無法制止自己左右轉動，想要找出、辨認桌上那些玻璃的腦袋。一個燒杯跟一根攪拌棒。燒杯內裝著乳白色的液體，因為冷卻而變的濃稠。

 

Sherlock低吼一聲，因為太快把頭轉回桌面而 ** _碰_** 的一聲撞到桌子，但他沒什麼感覺。他截至目前為止只有半硬的陰莖突然開始抽動、變硬，一瞬間血液全集中到那兒，讓他有些頭昏眼花。

 

「抱歉還冷冷的，」John聽起來一點歉意也沒有。「我儘量把它弄溫了，但是你根本不給我足夠的時間，對吧？不過你的體溫應該會很快就讓它變溫。可能到時也會變得更滑。現在只是黏黏的。」

 

「噢天阿。」Sherlock欲火焚身。本來保存在冰箱中那些John每次自慰後留下來的精液，現在被抹入體內與先前Sherlock放進的潤滑液混合。「噢。John。」

 

「我知道你真的想要比這些試管都收集起來──順帶一提，在你用過我的電腦後，我 ** _也看到_** 你的瀏覽紀錄，所以我知道你在找儲存箱──我猜你應該能接受我這樣處理這些東西。」

 

當然。他完全能接受。Sherlock點點頭，在John繼續將精液擠進Sherlock穴內時淫蕩的抬起腰臀。他懷疑那些足夠將他好好填滿嗎？讓他痙攣、肚子微微凸起？這似乎期望太高──比較適合存在於幻想中而非現實。

 

當John抽出他的手指，Sherlock嗚咽著將屁股抬的更高，試著將液體鎖在穴內，不過John的陰莖頂部很快就取代手指頂在穴口。在經歷過冰冷的精液後，John的那兒顯得異常溫暖。Sherlock抓緊桌緣閉上眼睛，專注於放鬆、將John的陰莖吞入，並靜心等待隨後會填滿自己的新鮮愛液。

 

微乎及微的灼熱感很容易忽視，且在John完全沒入他體內後便消失得無影無蹤。

 

「還好嗎？」John輕撫著Sherlock側邊。「你的腳還行嗎？」

 

「可以，」Sherlock說──或者，準確點描述，嘶啞的說出，所以他清了清喉嚨重新回答一次。他的大腿跟小腿到後來一定會酸麻且忍不住顫抖，但它們現在還撐得住。

 

「很好。」他的手向上滑，放開Sherlock伸手拿裝著精液的燒杯，這個動作讓他必須彎向Sherlock背部，將屁股向下壓。Sherlock因這樣的拉扯而洩出低軟的呻吟。「為我抬起身體。」

 

Sherlock用手肘撐起身體，John的手臂環過他的胸前，手掌落在上胸處。他的手指很冰。Sherlock低頭看著John的手指──真的如字面上一般被滿滿的精液罩住，那閃爍著的肌膚靠近他的手腕──戲弄般的滑過他的肋骨，最後才找上Sherlock的乳頭。

 

那兩個紅點從來沒特別敏感，但冰涼的感覺跟知道它們正覆上一層John的精液完全強化了它們的敏感度。它們變得硬挺而微微皺起，舒服的感覺直接刺激著下體，讓其渴求的抽蓄。他低吼著向手指的方向弓起身子，在John離開它們、沿著肌肉的線條滑向腹肌時可憐的咕噥抱怨。他的乳頭酸麻的難受，渴求著更多玩弄，但當Sherlock想要再次趴回桌上以示抗議時，John的左手一把抓住他的頭髮，將他固定在撐著身體的姿勢。

 

「先不要，」John幾乎是吼著說出。「在乾掉之前先不要。我想要我的精液在 ** _你身上_** ，而不是我們的餐桌。」

 

「噢。」Sherlock眨動雙眼，再也忍不住了：他向後頂著John的下體，淺淺的操著自己，直到John將他高高抬起，讓他失去平衡，只能就著塞滿John勃起的姿勢懸在那兒。

 

「真是沒耐心的騷貨，是不是？」John的聲音帶著笑。「記得我說過要有耐心這件事嗎？」

 

Sherlock試著點頭，但John抓著他頭髮的力道無情的大，讓他難以動作。幸好John也沒期待聽到答案。

 

「這裡，」他說，接著一雙冰冷的手指描著Sherlock的下唇唇緣。當Sherlock張嘴，那對手指鑽入口腔按壓著他的舌頭，用精液的味道盈滿他所有知覺。這比平常嘗起來更苦，幾乎是酸的，但這絕對是精液──不是除了John以外其他人的，他不會搞錯。

 

「好吃嗎？」即使John依然牢牢抓緊Sherlock的頭髮，讓Sherlock連點頭都無法，John依然問著。因此Sherlock發出一聲肯定的呼嚕聲，一邊舔著John的手指，接著用嘴唇環住並吸吮。「好吃。」

 

當所有的精液都被舔乾淨，John 的手指從Sherlock口中滑出，發出濕潤的 ** _啵_** 聲，接著他又勺了一些。Sherlock張開嘴巴，期待的伸舌，但John卻將精液抹在他的下巴，下滑至喉嚨的突起，再回到他的下顎。

 

「也等這些幹掉，」John跟他說。「我想要你接下來一整天都抹著我的精液。瞭解嗎？」

 

**_好_** 。Sherlock用嘴型比出單字，但他的身體拒絕配合，開始喀喀作響。他覺得有點昏沉、虛弱，甚至比一般大眾的思考都來的慢。他能夠非常、非常清楚的注意到自己被John陰莖撐開的身體相當不適，被John狠狠抓住頭髮的那塊頭皮刺痛著，而John在他肌膚上抹著愛液的手──現在從他的左邊鎖骨塗散到二頭肌。還沒被標記的其它地方正因模糊而不重要的刺激而迷亂。

 

「沒關係的，」John用低沉的聲音溫柔的安撫他。「快完成了，我保證。」

 

Sherlock發現他全身都顫抖著，深深的大口吸氣後又啜泣著將之呼出。羞恥、可笑，但他停不下來。

 

「我覺得我會想要在餐廳吃晚餐，」John繼續說。「在我的精液塗滿你全身的時候。這樣大家都能看到，甚至聞到，然後知道我是你的。我就是如此屬於你，甚至讓你把我當做第二層肌膚穿著。聽起來如何？」

 

完美。聽起來太棒了。滿溢的情感在Sherlock喉頭發酵，結成超載的感情、熱愛、欣賞、及愛情。John是完美的。John是一切。

 

「嗯……」John哼聲。他的手掠過Sherlock的胸口及下腹，接著抬起來擦過他的臉頰及下巴。「應該夠乾了。還想被操嗎？」

 

Sherlock的下身猛烈的抽動，濃稠的前液自裂縫流出，滴落在桌上。他當然還想要。噢天阿，他想要。他使盡全力抬起身子，這次John鬆開緊握著他頭髮的手，讓他再次趴上桌子：一個確切邀請自己跟著淫亂的動作。

 

「太棒了，」John繼續用力操著Sherlock，連桌子都跟著晃動、嘎嘎作響，Sherlock在John身下低吼著，無力的抓著木板桌面，而後不顧一切的扣住頭頂的桌緣。

 

這既全面刺激他所有的感官、讓他舒服透頂，但卻又完全不舒服。Sherlock的陰莖跟前列腺完全被忽視，只有磨擦的熱度，而這就像被狠狠劈開、被使用，但也因為如此而讓他敏感不已。John很快就會狂亂的射出，事後Sherlock肯定會全身酸痛、淫穢不堪。他會從味道到姿勢都表露出明顯的證據。

 

「天阿，你好濕，」John抽氣著。「聽看看。」他緩慢的抽差，讓Sherlock即使被嘎嘎作響的桌子及肉體拍打的聲音環繞仍能清楚聽到，他濕潤而瘋狂收縮的小穴正吸著John的陰莖。「你滿滿的都是我的精液。」

 

Sherlock因無意識從嘴裡發出的呻吟而吃驚：大聲而尖銳，趨近於嗲聲或哀嚎。接著John繼續加速衝刺，而Sherlock連哭喊都停住了。當John忘情的幹著他，他的雙唇無聲的開著，只能像狗一般大喘。

 

最後，John的頻率開始紊亂，Sherlock可以 ** _感覺到_** 他抽動的陰莖，準備朝貪婪的小穴灑入愛液──此時John全數抽出，讓Sherlock獨自傻眼而饑渴著。在他準備開始反抗之前，John的手用力的、不容置喙的壓上Sherlock的腰椎。

 

「不准，」John咬著牙說。「你他媽的動看看。」

 

接著Sherlock聽到他的拳頭在濕滑的陰莖上擼動、感覺到John的指節輕搓著他骶骨左方的上臀──他肯定得墊起腳尖來維持這個高度──Sherlock在John將所有溫暖而新鮮的精液都射在後腰時完美的保持同個姿勢。在熱流彙集至皮膚上的同時，John沿著Sherlock的脊椎一路射到肩胛骨，最後再回到身側。

 

「噢，」Sherlock吐著氣，在腦中描繪因John的稀薄而呈半透明的精液而閃爍著的後背的畫面。這樣的衝擊來的又快又刺激，讓他幾乎覺得刺痛。他的陰囊脹疼、後穴感到些微的刺痛且鬆弛，而且他又開始顫抖了，這次比之前更為嚴重，大腿叫囂著要即刻罷工。但他還不打算結束一切。還不是時候。

 

在一聲低沉而平穩的呼氣後他說：「拜託。John，拜託。」

 

「我知道。」即使他仍呼吸紊亂，John仍語調柔和。「你就是無法好好享受，對吧？你必須把自己逼到絕境。不過這樣也好。去床上，好嗎？在我讓你射之前，我會用燒杯內剩下的精液把你的小穴全部填滿。」

 

「好，」Sherlock嘆息著，對John無比感激，如此其妙、善解人意而令他驚喜的John。只屬於Sherlock，從不屬於任何人的John。「好的，拜託。」


End file.
